Lena De Spell
Lena De Spell is a major antagonist in the 2017 DuckTales reboot series. She is Webby Vanderquack's best friend, who is later revealed to be the niece of Magica De Spell. She is voiced by Kimiko Glenn. History In "The Beagle Birthday Massacre!", Lena is first introduced writing messages in bottles and casting them out to sea. Webby discovers these messages and traces them back to Lena, who takes an interest in her spunk. The two begin to get along well, and Lena offers to take Webby to a party she knows of. The party, however, turns out to be the birthday party of Ma Beagle, hosted by the rest of the Beagle Boys. At first, Lena fails to understand why Webby is so terrified, but when Ma Beagle and the other Beagle Boys recognize her as the one who got Ma arrested (in "Daytrip of Doom!") and capture her, Lena shoves Ma Beagle's face into her cake and escapes with Webby. Lena and Webby escape into an alleyway, where they nearly get run down by Burger, Bouncer and Big Time Beagle driving a truck. Upon escaping via a fire escape, Lena and Webby encounter another trio of Beagle Boys call "The Ugly Failures", and pretend to be two British offset Beagle Boys called the Beagle Birds in order to evade them whilst stealing their radio. At a nearby playground, after evading another group of Beagle Boys called The Longboard Taquitos, the girls celebrate their victory, leading into Webby bringing up he relationship with Huey, Dewey and Louie. Lena shows disdain for the triplets for being noninclusive of Webby, although the latter insists otherwise. Just then, the triplets appear, having previously gotten lost on their boat-trip and been searching for Webby since returning, and Lena is not pleased to see them, calling them out for abandoning Webby and also mocking their similar appearances. Before this can go on, the group overhears orders from Ma Beagle using the radio and is forced to hide from The Tumblebums, a clown-themed branch of Beagle Boys. While Dewey and Louie begin to fight, Lena attempts to goad Webby into leaving without them, but Webby refuses, not opting to abandon her friends. Webby and the triplets defeat The Tumblebums, but Webby is upset to see that Lena had seemingly abandoned them during the conflict. As she mourns over loosing a friend while being comforted by the triplets at the docks, Webby finds another bottled message from Lena, which explains that she didn't abandon them and was actually captured by the Beagle Boys. Webby and the triplets then rush to save Lena at the amphitheater, where the Beagle Boys plan to had her over to Ma as a gift. However, Webby and the triplet's plan goes horribly wrong and leads to them being captured. Lena chastises Webby for getting herself captured, while she berates Lena for being the one who got them into trouble in the first place. When Lena restates that families do nothing but fight, the two of them come to realize how they can escape the Beagle Boys—Lena then asks the Beagle Boys which one of them will get the most credit for capturing them, leading into a massive fight between them. Lena, Webby and the triplets take advantage of this opportunity to escape, while the Beagle Boys are left with an angry and disappointed Ma. The group walks back to McDuck Manor, where Lena, now closer with the triplets and Webby, parts ways with the two of them. Lena then returns to the amphitheater, and uses her talisman to summon her aunt Magica, reporting that she has gained access to the McDuck family. In "Terror of the Terra-firmians!", Lena goes to the movies with Webby, the triplets, Launchpad and Beakly, the latter upset with her for taking them to a horror film. Webby and Huey soon start arguing about the plausibility of creatures not documented in the Junior Woodchuck guidebook, and, when Webby brings up the Terra-firmians seemingly living under Duckburg, Lena decides the three of them should look for them themselves. After sneaking away from the group, Lena, Webby and Huey investigate an abandoned subway tunnel, and end up in a rundown train, where they are confronted by Beakly and the others. Beakly immediately blames Lena for leading them there before a cave-in blocks the exit. Beakly takes Lena with her to unhook the other cars from the train, promising to keep her from seeing Webby again after they escape, leading to Lena refusing to help her and Beakly berating her as a bad influence. Ultimately, Lena helps Beakly unhook the car, although the two get into another argument. When Launchpad kickstarts the train because of his paranoia of Mole Men, Lena hurriedly avoids the lights when Magica's shadow is reflected onto the wall of the car, and jumps onto the moving train with Beakly. However, Launchpad ends up crashing the train, leaving Beakly trapped under one of the cars. Lena, against Magica's prompting, uses her magic to save Beakly and the two of them regroup with the others. Following their encounter with the Terra-firmians, the group heads to the surface via a hole created by them. While the others are distracted, Magica demands that Lena tell her why she let Beakly live, and, after Beakly reveals that she has found some respect for Lena and grants her access to the mansion, she tells Magica that she "has to play the long game". Personality Lena is laid back, snarky and mischievous in nature. She is Lena appears to share traits with all of her friends; like Huey, she can be knowledgeable and intelligent, and knows a lot about the world (although this presumably comes from personal experience as opposed to Huey's fact-based knowledge). Like Webby and Dewey, she is incredibly adventurous and loves to explore without limitation, although she doesn't always consider the risks that may come with it. And like Huey, she is primarily laid back, level headed, and a smooth talker, knowing how to get her way in and out of situations and get people to do what she wants. True to her rebellious nature, she is never afraid to speak her mind to anyone, with the only exception appearing to be Magica, and has a endlessly cynical sense of humor to boot. Her inherent dislike of authority leads her to openly blow off or oppose those who try to enforce it, like Ms. Beakly or her aunt Magica. In spite of this, she still finds it in herself to save the former in "The Terror of the Terra-Firmians!", although it is not made clear if she did so out of pure intent or simply to earn her trust. Despite her dislike of authority, she is ultimately subservient of her aunt Magica, to whom she is bound. Lena seemingly follows Magica's orders without much question and assists her in her quest to obtain Scrooge's Number One Dime, as it is the only thing that can separate the both of them. Even so, Lena never avoids the opportunity to sass her aunt or mock her obsession-driven evil plans, but still keeps herself in line. She also commits many of her more villainous acts with clear remorse, but does not actively seek to undo them if it can be avoided. Again, opposed to her aunt's ambitions and her ultimate goals, Lena possesses a lot of legitimate affection for Webby, whom she treats in an almost sisterly regard, and, to a lesser extent, the triplets, even risking Magica's entire plot in order to save Webby from destruction. Navigation Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Magic Category:Teenagers Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Thief Category:Elementals Category:Animals Category:Friend of the hero Category:Destroyers Category:Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Summoners Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Enigmatic Category:Mischievous Category:Honorable Category:Protagonists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Female Category:Anti-Villain Category:Remorseful Category:On & Off Category:Ducktales villains Category:Pawns Category:Liars Category:Possessed/Brainwashed